


more and more

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Wilson likes Amber.





	more and more

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a series that develops into house/amber/wilson. maybe. i dont know. 
> 
> for 100words' prompt "greed". 
> 
> enjoy!

There's not a specific time Wilson starts dating Amber. All he knows is that he's driven by a need to have more of her— he's recovered from his divorce, and Amber is _so_ pretty.

There's questions he asks himself. Mainly if it's worth it to date House's ex-employee. It'll be a disaster when he finds out.

When Amber is in his arms, there's still a part of him that wants _more_.

"As your girlfriend..." she starts, voice so sure of herself.

Wilson smiles wide, kisses the top of her head, and ignores the fact it's not quite so perfect yet.


End file.
